


[podfic] Home for the Holiday

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murderteeth, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smooth Jazz, Thanksgiving Dinner, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a lot to be thankful for this year. Geoff prepares an elaborate meal for Michael and Ryan to show his gratitude. (Takes place in The Recipe cannibal AU: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Home for the Holiday

Rated M - warnings for food, swearing, mentions of sex, (implied) cannibalism, and smooth jazz. **takes place in[The Recipe AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949). ** 36 minutes. comments are what I live for!

 **summary:** There’s a lot to be thankful for this year. Geoff prepares an elaborate meal for Michael and Ryan to show his gratitude. 

##  [DOWNLOAD OR STREAM HERE ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/home-for-the-holiday.mp3)

Story text up on AO3 tomorrow.

Happy Thanksgiving to you all (and for non-Americans, happy Wednesday and Thursday!!!). Whether you’re traveling, staying home, looking forward to the holiday, or dreading it, I hope this hilariously domestic and ironically adorable story about a gay cannibal threeway warms your heart <3


End file.
